1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mounting portion of automobile, and more particularly to a reinforcement structure for engine mounting portion of automobile adapted to reinforce a structural stiffness of an engine mounting portion to reduce vibration of automobile body caused by vibration of engine and noise generated therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an engine of an automobile generates vibration and noise during operation according to periodical change of central position by a piston therein and vertical movement of connecting rod, force of inertia generated in axial direction of a cylinder from reciprocal movement and force of inertia generated by the connecting rod swayed to the left/right sides and periodical change of turning effect applied to a crank shaft.
Accordingly, the engine is fixedly mounted at predetermined areas in an engine room (usually 3 to 4 places) via an engine mount having a proper spring strength in order to minimize vibration transmitted to an automobile body during operation and to improve durability by controlling movement of the engine.
In other words, an engine mounting portion 10 provided in the engine room for mounting an engine is a portion formed on a side frame 12 lengthily extended along the body at left/right sides of the body, where the engine mounting portion 10 is a portion frontly formed at a wheel housing part 14, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Meanwhile, the engine mounting portion 10 is of a longitudinal-sectional shape approximately bent in xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape to allow an inner side panel 16 to be protruded into the engine room, as illustrated in FIG. 2, and the inner side panel 16 is spot-welded at the bent outer portion thereof to an inner side reinforcement panel 18 bent in approximate xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape so as to be protruded into the engine room, and the inner side reinforcement panel 18 is spot-welded at an upper bent portion thereof to an engine mount reinforcement bracket 20 bent in xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape, as illustrated in FIG. 2.
At this location, the engine mount reinforcement bracket 20 is bent in xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape at an upper bent part of the inner side reinforcement panel 18 so as to join from outside, and the engine mount reinforcement bracket 20 is separately formed thereon with two through holes 20a for mounting engine mount (not shown), as illustrated in FIG. 3.
Meanwhile, it should be apparent that the inner side panel 16 and the inner side reinforcement panel 18 are also respectively formed thereon with through holes 16a and 18a corresponding to through holes 20a of the engine mount reinforcement bracket 20.
Consequently, engine mounts are fixed to upper ends of the inner side panel 16, inner side reinforcement panel 18 and the engine mount reinforcement bracket 20 via through holes 16a, 18a and 20a, whereby an engine and a transmission are securely mounted in the engine room via the engine mounts.
However, there is a problem in the stiffness (K) of the engine mounting portion 10 according to the prior art thus described in that the stiffness (K) is only 500 Kgf/cm2 whereas the stiffness (K) of body panel relative to the engine mount portion 10 should be approximately 1,000 Kgf/cm2 in order to prevent in the middle the vibration generated from the engine from being transmitted to the body.
Therefore, there leaves something to be desired in the structure of conventional engine mounting portion 10 in preventing the vibration transmitted to the body from being blocked in the middle, such that when optimum control of body trembling generated by the operation of engine is required, there is needed to reinforce a structural stiffness relative to the engine mounting portion 10.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcement structure for engine mounting portion of automobile adapted to reinforce a structural stiffness of an engine mounting portion for mounting an engine in an engine room to thereby reduce vibration and noise transmitted to automobile body from the engine.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a reinforcement structure for engine mounting portion of automobile, the portion formed by respective joining of an inner side panel, inner side reinforcement panel and engine mount reinforcement bracket for mounting an engine in an engine room, the structure joined by an engine mount reinforcement member, wherein an entire bent region of the inner side reinforcement panel is joined by an engine mount reinforcement member having one surface-opened boxed shape, wherein the engine mount reinforcement member comprises a first reinforcement bracket and a second reinforcement bracket detachably joined to front/rear sides of the inner side panel, wherein the first reinforcement bracket and the second reinforcement bracket includes base surfaces respectively and centrally positioned thereon, upper extension surfaces, lower extension surfaces and lateral extension surfaces, and flange surfaces extended to both sides of the upper extension surfaces and the lower extension surfaces to join the lateral extension surfaces.